


this is why we can't have nice things

by shitvor



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, this is not a smut bc their minors and u guys who write it absolutely sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitvor/pseuds/shitvor
Summary: And as Yeojin opens the first and last chapter, "What the living human being...."Well, at least she's not donating another quarter to Haseul's "Swear Jar".





	this is why we can't have nice things

Sunday, 'generic dates', two thousand nineteen. At the bright morning, Yeojin jumps from her bed, and land on her smoll feet to the ground, while realizing that,

One, this is sunday where she should be sleeping her ass up in the bed as usual. 

And two, Choi Yerim just screamed in her face, yes, in her beautiful face.

Yeojin eyebrows frowned as she saw her bestfriend yeeted the rented ipad bc bbc is now broke. When it lands right in top of her, oh boy does she knew, she's gonna sue Yerim.

"What the-"

"Yeojin! Language!" Kimberly Lippington (jungeun, yeojin dad) cutted the younger girl, as she helps Jinsol to build her gundam.

"What the plastic cheese that Haseul stores..." Yeojin said, and Jinsol looked at the weirdly.

"I thought cheese we're made from milk, not plastic." Jinsol dumbfounded.

Jungeun just sighed deeply as she assemble the gundam together. 

Yeojin and Yerim, who was still frozed than snapped. Yeojin quickly turns her head and glared at Yerim.

"What is wrong with you?" Yeojin asked, and a very unexpected answer came. "Have we ever been not okay?" A voice was heard from outside of OEC + Kermit's room, probably owned by Hyejoo.

Yerim just shakes her head and points at the ipad. And Yeojin being the courious bish she is, opened the ipad and her eyes bloodshoted.

A Yeorry fic.

Yeojin's eyebrows frowned again, "Wow man, i thought we have something.."

"No! It's not that i don't wanna be shipped with you, but it's just the story!"

"What? Do i get to die or be kidnapped?"

"You'll wake up then." Jinsol replied, and Jungeun swear she wants to quit as soon as possible from this unit.

"J-Just read it-"

Yerim regrets ever saying that from her mouth. "No! Don't open it-"

And as Yeojin opens the first and last chapter, "What the living human being...." 

Well, at least she's not donating another quarter to Haseul's "Swear Jar".

Yeojin's mouth drops, probably more harder than LCM beats dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll cis male that sexualize the minors and who either isn't cis or male is still disgusting. periodt.


End file.
